(untitled)
by Emi Hylia
Summary: What's this? The SSB-characters in Walking Dead? What's going on? OCs? No Yaoi? They may not survive? Read and find out! (Crappy summary, forgive me ) Rated T just because I'm retarded...
1. Chapter 1

Emi: So... I've been watching Pewdiepie playing Walking Dead, and now I'm gonna put some of our beloved SSB characters into a setting like that ^^

SSB characters: WHAT?

Pit: Are you crazy?

Link: We'll die!

Roy: I don't get it.

Ike: She's gonna write us into a story with Walkers...

Roy: Holy sh*t! The girls nuts!

Emi: Nope!... Pit? The disclaimer?

Pit: Emi doesn't own SSB or Walking Dead or anything but the plot and her OC. *Sobs*

Roy: Onto... da chapta? *Not looking forwards*

**Untitled**

**Chapter 1**

A young redhead swordsman looked out of a window in the house he was currently staying in. The Walkers wouldn't leave. He sighed and hid behind the curtain's safety again. His friends had left to find food, and some of them got bitten and was among the walking dead outside. He shuddered at the thought. He fumbled with the walkie-talkie one of his friends had given him. It suddenly started cracking and a familiar voice came into focus.

"Roy? Roy are you there?" it said.

"Sure thing, where are you guys?" the redhead answered, the relief in his voice unhidden.

"Uhm, see... that's the problem, I kinda got lost in the city and can't find anyone. Not even Pit." the female voice answered.

"How'd you manage that? Argh, Emi! Sometimes you're unbelievable!" Roy growled into the talkie. Nervous laughter came from the other side.

"Well excuuuuse me Ginger, but we got noticed by a bunch of walkers and got separated." Emi informed.

"I'll try reach Link or any of the others, where are you now?" Roy asked a bit concerned.

"Keh, I'm trapped in a freezer. Lucky me the power ain't plugged in." Emi joked.

"See ya Blondie." Roy snorted into the talkie and ended the call. He fumbled a bit with the channels before he finally reached someone.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Ike, Roy what are you doing? Seen Emi? We've lost her!" a male voice answered.

"She called me not so long ago, she's trapped in a freezer. Where are you guys?" Roy asked.

"We're inside the food shop, waiting for some Walkers to go away." Ike said, he sounded a bit tired. No surprise, non of them had gotten much sleep lately.

"I'm still inside the safe house, who's with you?" Roy asked curiously. "Emi said you got separated." he added.

"Well, me, Link, Pit and Prince Pretty Pants met up in the food shop not so long ago after the separation." Ike answered, Roy could hear Marth give Ike a solid punch in the head for the nickname.

"We've gotta find her, the more non-walkers the better." Roy said, snickering.

"Sure thing, see ya!" Ike said and ended the call.

Roy sighed, he did not want to go outside.

"_Maybe I should try and call Zelda, Peach or Mario. Didn't they go to get some water? Maybe they'll be back soon and can accompany us on finding the damn elf._" Roy thought. He fumbled with the channels again.

"Hello?" he heard a voice say. It was Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, it's Roy. Everyone still alive?" Roy asked, smiling a bit.

"Luckily, yes. We've got the water, and are almost back." she answered joyfully.

"Great!" Roy exclaimed.

"Are the others back yet?" Peach asked, probably grabbed the talkie from Zelda.

"No. They managed to loose Emi in the town. And before you worry, NO! She's not dead." Roy answered. Zelda, Peach and Mario sighed in relief.

"Need help finding her?" they asked.

"Eyup!" Roy answered.

"Be there in a bit!" Zelda said and ended the call.

Roy sighed. 1 week into the apocalypse and it felt like years. The ones staying in the house did not know how the other Brawlers were, did not even know if the others were alive. And Link, Zelda and Emi sure missed Toony. Roy's thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. He got up and hurried over to peek through the peeking hole. Zelda, Mario and Peach stood outside with anxious expressions. Roy quickly let them in. The group hurried in and settled down on the couch, placing three huge water bottles onto the floor.

"Any tips on Emi's location?" Zelda asked. Roy nodded.

"A freezer, without power of course." he replied.

"But-a, there's a lot-a freezers around-a. How do-a we know which-a one?" Mario asked, his heavy Italian accent clear.

"That's the difficult part, we have no idea." Roy answered sadly.

"Maybe we could get her to leave the freezer, and look for us." Peach suggested.

"It's not a bad idea, but she might be caught by Walkers." Roy said. The door knocked again, this time furiously. Roy sprinted over and opened. Pit, Link, Ike and Marth bust in, arms full of food, and yelled at Roy to close the door. He did as told, and looked over at the four concerned.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked. Link panted a bit then stood up.

"Walkers, followed us half the way here. We had no choice but to run." he informed. Marth dusted himself of before he looked at the others, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"We found out which freezer Emi's in, it's just some blocks down to the left. And the place is currently crawling with Walkers." he informed. Roy, Zelda, Peach and Mario looked horrified.

"How do you know she's there?" Roy asked worried.

"We saw her peek up from the freezer, but duck back in when she saw the Walkers." Pit said, almost in tears. Ike patted Marth's and Pit's shoulders.

"You sound as if she's already dead! Cheer up! We'll save her." he said joyfully. Marth and Pit smiled.

"Heeellllooooo?" Everyone looked around to find the voice, until they realized it had come from Roy's walkie-talkie.

"Who's there?" Roy asked.

"Santa Clause. No it's Emi you dummy!" Emi replied jokingly.

"We're trying to find a way to save you!" Pit informed the trapped Hylian.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a plan of my own." Emi said, and snickered.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Marth sneered into the talkie.

"Am not! You haven't even heard the plan yet! And I'm gonna do it anyways. Just leave the door open so I'll know which house to run to and I'll be there in a bit, See ya!" Emi said cheerfully and ended the call. Pit sprinted over to the door and opened it. No Walkers were in sight. Everyone stood together, looking outside for any signs of Emi. Then a scream tore the silence of the night. The group recognized it as Emi and thought she'd been killed and was about to close the door, when the screaming came closer. Pit looked out and stammered, pointing towards something. Roy looked outside too.

"Are you f**king kidding me?" he asked. Emi came running with a bunch of Walkers on her heels, screaming all the while in fear. She spotted the two in the door and ran right inside without any second thought and clung herself onto Marth's foot. Pit and Roy closed the door quickly.

"Did you guys see that?" Emi asked and stood up on shaky legs, her sky-blue eyes reflecting fear and her blonde hair a mess. "'Cause I'm NEVER doing it again." she added.

"Good! 'Cause you had us quite scared there!" Link growled at her. Emi backed away into a corner.

"Not to self: Never hide in freezers, it's an effing trap." she mumbled to herself. Roy could not help but laugh at the Hylian.

"I just remembered something!" Emi yelled and jumped over to the window. The others looked at her. Marth leaped over to her, took a hold of her and covered her mouth.

"Don't yell! You'll attract Walkers!" he warned, letting go of her once she nodded.

"What is it dear?" Peach asked. Emi looked over at the princess.

"When I was about to hide in the freezer I saw some gas cans with gas in. We could get a car, or bus, and get out of this cursed city." she explained. Ike ruffled Emi's hair.

"And that's the greatest plan you've ever had." he said proudly. Emi snickered.

"But-a, where do-a we find-a cars?" Mario asked and shifted position in his seat. Emi walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains.

"There's a parking plot right over there, I see at least two buses and one car." she informed without turning. Zelda jumped out of her seat.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. Everybody looked at the Hylian princess.

"The faster we get out of here, the faster we get away from those _**things**_." she added.

"We need food, enough to last for awhile." Marth announced. Pit looked up.

"Don't forget water!" he commented. "We could survive days and weeks, even months, without food, but without water we're out in two days minimum." he added. Ike frowned.

"We really have a lot to pack then." he said.

"We need a plan." Link said with a thoughtful expression. Everyone looked at him.

"We need to split into groups. The different groups collect different items, we all have to have weapons with us. It would be an advantage with swords or anything else that doesn't make loud noises. One group will have to fetch water, another food, another one medicine and the last other useful items." he quickly explained. "Everyone got that?" he asked. All nodded except Emi, she put her hand in the air. Link nodded to her.

"What's the groups?" she asked. Link thought for a minute then looked up.

"We need lots of water, how many are we now?" he asked then began counting the ones present in the room.

"9 people, that'll be a tad difficult splitting in four groups." Link paused, thinking. He brightened up with an idea. "I've got it! The two strongest go and get water, the two that's second strongest get food, the other four get either medicine or other useful items." he explained.

"What about the last one?" Peach asked.

"The last one will get the gas cans." Link said and smiled proudly of his plan. "Anyone volunteer?" he asked. No one moved a muscle.

"Why don't you get the gas cans?" Roy asked.

"I'm one of the two strongest, so I'll get water." Link answered with a smirk. Emi jumped up waving her arms.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, tell us who gets what. Just split us up." she said. Link smiled, proud that they seemed interested in his plan.

"Ike and I will get water, Roy and Marth gets the food, Peach and Zelda gets medicine and Mario and Pit gets other useful items." he said determined.

"Oh HELL NO!" Emi yelled. She glared daggers at Link.

"I ain't going back to that place! The walkers almost got me!" she said furious.

"It's because you're the fastest. And because if you don't go get the cans, Pit has to do it." Link said, still smiling. Emi stirred and backed away some inches. Pit looked over at Link confused, just like everyone else did.

"When do I shall I go and get those damned cans?" Emi asked to everyone's surprise. Link smiled confidentially.

"We gotta get the supplies before you risk attracting the walkers before we're done loading the bus. We'll have to check which bus has the most gas and drive that one. In that way we'll save the other gas for later." he explained.

"So I just have to chill until the bus is loaded?" Emi asked. The other looked even more confused. Was she agreeing to risk her life for them?

"You'll have to have all your energy for running from the walkers, and for sneaking in and get the gas cans." Link said. He then turned to the rest.

"Ready?" he asked. All else smiled and nodded.

"We're gonna make this." Pit said and grinned.

"Then let's go." Ike said and everyone rushed of to find whatever their small group was assigned to find, while Emi placed herself on the sofa and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

Emi: That's the first chapter!

Pit: Not that scary.

Roy: I kinda like it that I was in the beginning more than the others.

Ike: Hiding in a freezer? That's stupid.

Marth: Not when you panic.

Link: Good point, _**Prince Pretty Pants~**_

Marth: *Gives Link a solid punch in the face*

Roy and Ike: *Laughing*

Pit: Anyways... Review if you want, it would really encourage Emi to continue the story, she's already chickened out two times, and it means a lot to her.

Everyone: See ya!

Emi: Oh, and I can't decide a title so reviewers kinda decide it ^^ and maybe suggest a second genre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Emilie**: Here's the second chapter

**Pit:** Why are you writing your full name?

**Emilie**: So people won't confuse me with Emi, my OC.

**Link:** Okay.

**Ike:** Emilie doesn't own anything but the plot and her OC.

**Marth:** And don't ever call me _**Prince Pretty Pants**_ again!

**Roy:** Lol, onto da chapta!

**Emilie:** You still say that?

**Roy:** It's funny.

**Chapter 2**

The bus was packed and were ready to drive, the small group of survivors only had to wait for Emi to get the gas cans. Link walked over to the couch and shook the other Hylian lightly. She stirred then looked up at him. She got up.

"Okay, I'll go get the gas cans now." she mumbled and headed out, halting a bit. Mario walked over to Link and walked with him as they walked to the bus.

"Why did-a she agree?" he asked curiously.

"Since I threatened sending Pit instead she agreed going herself." Link said simply. Pit looked confused.

"But why?" he asked and walked into the bus with the rest.

"Oh, she has special feelings for you." Link explained turning to face the now blushing angel. Roy noticed and elbowed Pit.

"You like her too?" he asked teasingly. Pit stirred and turned redder and shook his head.

"N-no!" he stuttered.

"Declination is confirmation!" Roy teased and dodged the punch that came from Pit. Marth walked in between them.

"Don't fight. Spare your energy until we need it." he said. Ike walked over to Roy and pushed him into one of the seats in the bus. He then turned to Pit and did the same.

"Why'd you do that?" Roy asked angrily.

"Emi's over there with the gas cans and a bunch of walkers." Ike said and pointed. The others looked in the direction Ike pointed and saw Emi running towards the bus. Mario started the motor and readied for full speed. Emi jumped into the bus and Mario quickly closed the doors and drove off.

Emi set the gas cans onto the floor and secured them before collapsing onto a seat. Pit walked over to Emi and sat down on the seat beside her.

"How are you?" he asked, not coming up with anything else. Emi sat up and he noticed blood on her forearm.

"What happened?" he yelled panicked and grabbed her arm. He noticed that Emi blushed when he did. Ike looked at the two when Pit yelled and saw Emi's injured arm.

"Were you bitten?" he asked panicked. Emi shook her head.

"No, there was a walker beside one of the cans and it managed to-" "Bite you?" Roy interrupted.

"No, it clawed me." Emi said and sighed. Pit ripped some cloth of his tunic, began pressing out blood from Emi's wound and started bandaging it up when he had pressed some blood out.

"What are you doing?" Emi asked surprised and a bit red in her cheeks, she was breathing a bit faster than usual.

"Bandaging up your wound. It could get infected if not." Pit replied and smiled up at her. She smiled back, blushing a little, but her eyes a bit faint.

Marth was sitting in the back of the bus, silently celebrating their escape. Peach and Zelda sat behind Mario, who was driving. Link was asleep on two seats while Ike, Roy and Pit was worrying about Emi, who had started shivering.

"It's cold here." Emi muttered, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself up. Pit placed his hand on her forehead, but quickly pulled it back.

"You're burning up!" he exclaimed worriedly. Zelda and Peach looked at Pit.

"Who's burning up?" they asked. Mario did a sharp turn and they almost fell out of their seats. Emi fell onto Pit's lap with a little whimper as if it had hurt.

"S-sorry." she muttered, but kept still. Pit placed a hand on her head.

"Emi's got a fever." Roy piped up from the floor. Ike had managed to push the teen onto the floor in an attempt to gain balance. Zelda struggled out of her seat and walked clumsily over and sat down on one of the seats in front of Pit and Emi, Peach on the other.

"Did you bring any antibiotics?" Pit asked. Zelda and Peach nodded.

"Good." Ike said. Emi whimpered as the bus hit a bump in the road.

"I don't need any medicine." she murmured, then coughed. Marth had heard Pit mention antibiotics and stumbled his way to them.

"Here." he said and handed Pit the medicine. Emi managed to get up from Pit's lap and leaned against the window.

"Don't waste medicine on me." she mumbled weakly, then bent over in a coughing fit. Link had awoken from Emi's coughing and climbed his way over the seats to them.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"Emi's sick." Roy replied, falling back into his seat as the bus hit another bump.

"What?" Link asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"We think she has a fever, and probably a cough." Zelda informed.

"Did she get injured and get an infection?" Link asked, suddenly awake.

"She was clawed by a walker, but Pit bandaged up the wound, so that can't be it." Ike replied. Emi whimpered as the bus hit yet another bump and her left foot crashed into Pit's right. This did not go unnoticed by the angel.

"Does your foot hurt?" he asked. Emi nodded slowly and coughed a bit again.

"May I check it?" Pit asked. Emi nodded again and lifted her left foot up, shifting into a position so Pit could get a better look on her leg, and rolled up the leg of her jeans a little. Her friends forgot to breath when they saw the infected wound on her leg.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Pit asked, sounding a bit hurt himself.

"N-not important." Emi mumbled back, semi-conscious.

"How long have you had this wound?" Ike asked, also concerned about the elf. Emi thought for a bit. It looked like she was getting sicker by the second.

"When I first hid in the freezer three days ago." she finally said. Marth gasped.

"Then you gotta take the antibiotics this instant! Some people have died from untreated infection!" he exclaimed worriedly. Apparently Emi did not hear the prince's words, because her head had slumped against Pit's shoulder. Pit quickly checked her pulse and sighed in relief. Peach quickly went to the back of the bus, and returned with a first-aid kit.

"I saw some syringes inside it, one of them has to be one that could save her." she said searching the kit. She found the syringes and began reading on the instructions on what each cured. She brightened up when she found one for critical infections.

"Don't worry, I've had medical education." she said and grabbed Emi's arm. She struck the syringe into the unconscious Hylian's arm and injected the medicine. Emi stirred, but remained unconscious. Link took a shallow breath.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Unless we were to late, she'll be fine." Peach said, smiling slightly.

"Then all we gotta do is hope." Ike said. Everyone nodded, then sat down in their seats. Marth yawned.

"We should get some rest." he said and stretched. Then everyone went to sleep, except Mario, who was still driving.

The next day Mario and Marth had switched. Now it was the blue haired prince that steered the bus and the short, chubby Italian who got to sleep. Emi had not woken yet, and Pit was starting to worry.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" he asked Peach worriedly.

"She may awake any minute now, so relax Pit." Peach said for the tenth time.

"Yeah, keep your panties on Angel Face!" Roy piped up, only to get a punch in the face.

"I'm worried about her, that's all." Pit said, looking over at the sleeping Hylian, with a tad sad expression.

"Link's worried about her too, but is he nagging? No!" Roy exclaimed.

"That's because he's the _**Silent**_ hero." Pit argued.

"He's not that quiet when it comes to planning!" Roy argued back, raising his voice.

"Because he has great ideas!" Pit reasoned, also raising his voice too.

"Zelda's worried, she doesn't nag either!" Roy practically yelled back.

"Because she's talking with Peach!" Pit argued, lowering his voice a little, to not wake Mario.

"Marth's worried, he doesn't nag!" Roy argued back.

"He's driving." Pit hissed, giving Roy a death-glare.

"Ike's worried too!" Roy growled back, returning the death glare.

"He's talking with Link." Pit sneered, and crossed his arms. Roy finally shut his mouth, he looked like he swallowed back the urge to rip the angel's head of.

"I'm worried too." he finally whispered. Pit narrowed his eyes, not hearing what Roy had said.

"What?" he said. Roy bit his lip.

"I'm worried about Emi too." he repeated louder. Pit softened his glare.

"And you're not nagging because your afraid that people is gonna think of you as weak." he said and put a hand on Roy's shoulder as the boy slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." said a weak voice. Pit and Roy turned their attention to Emi, who still had her eyes closed. She opened her left eye carefully and smiled weakly at them. Pit dried away some tears of joy and hugged her. Emi hugged Pit back, but weaker than usual. Pit finally let go and kissed her forehead without thinking. Emi did not think she had ever blushed that much before. Roy clapped his hands.

"Welcome to the world sleepyhead!" he exclaimed. Ike and Link looked at Roy questionably. Pit smiled.

"The sleepyhead awoke!" he said. Emi elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Well excuse me for getting sick!" she said teasingly. Pit ruffled her hair.

"We're just glad you're back." he said and smiled. Suddenly Marth yelled out and slammed onto the breaks. The wheels whined as the bus went into a quick halt, and everyone lost their balance.

"MARTH!" Ike yelled and stumbled over to the driver's cabin and glared at the blue eyed prince.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Don't you see the crashed cars in front of us?" Marth replied, pointing to the wrecked chaos in front of them.

"Oh." Ike muttered. Pit and Link also came to see what was wrong and frowned at the sight of the crashed cars.

"Marth, open the door." Link said, looking at the wrecked cars on front of them. Marth looked up at Link, nodded and opened the door. Link looked at Roy, Ike, Marth and Mario. They looked back at the hero, waiting for orders.

"We gotta clear the road, come on!" he commanded, the other males running out first and Pit running up to Link, stopping him from going out.

"What about me?" the angel asked.

"Keep an eye on Emi." the hero responded.

"Why? Peach and Zelda may do it." Pit argued.

"If she gets cold, you could wrap your wings around her." Link replied.

"Besides, someone needs to watch the bus." he added, when Pit was about to pretest. Pit stepped back and nodded. Link smiled, then ran out to move the cars with Ike, Marth, Roy and Mario.

It had been an hour since Link & co went outside to move the cars. Peach and Zelda were chit-chatting about random things, while Pit and Emi were looking outside, on lookout for zombies.

"Hey look!" Emi said, and pointed at something. Pit looked in the direction the elf had pointed and frowned.

"That's only a house Emi." he said, petting her head. She shook her head and pointed at the house again. On a closer look, Pit saw writing on the front doors. He jumped out off his seat, ran out of the bus and towards the house, Emi on his heels.

"Survivors?" Pit read out loud when the two reached the door. He walked over to open it, but Emi took the sleeve of his sweater and held him back.

"There might be zombies in there." she warned, slightly hiding behind his left wing. He looked down at her and gulped, reaching his hand towards the doorknob.

**To be continued...**

**Emilie: ***Evil laugh* I put a cliff hanger!

**Pit: **That's kinda evil...

**Emilie: **Not really... I'm just building tension... Oh and I need to ask a question...

**Link:** What's that?

**Emilie: **I'm thinking that I should kill Emi off on the next chapter or the fourth...

**Emi: **WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? *Clings onto Pit*

**Emilie: **Someone was complaining about you in my Halloween story... Said you got too much attention...

**Emi: ***frowns* Okay.

**Roy: **Please review and tell us wether you want Emi to be alive or not!

**Emi: **Please let me live?

**Everyone: **Until next time!


End file.
